


Всадницы Апокалипсиса

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Та же история Всадников, но слегка наоборот - кроссгендер (гендерсвитч), т.е. fem!Митос/male!Кассандра, fem!Кронос/male!Кассандра, fem!Сайлас, fem!Каспиан.





	Всадницы Апокалипсиса

Кассандр никогда бы не подумал, что напавшие на его деревню чудовища окажутся женщинами. Сильные, свирепые, безжалостные убийцы, могучие воины, которым не смог противостоять ни один из мужчин его племени. Эти ожившие воплощения смерти и первородного хаоса просто не могли быть женщинами. Права не имели. Но были.  
Потом, уже в их лагере, когда он выполнял черную работу, он толком рассмотрел их доспехи (называть это «нарядами» язык не поворачивался, даже мысленно) – они не скрывали их женственных форм, во многом, наоборот, даже подчеркивали. Но во время нападения он видел только смертельный блеск их оружия и кошмарные маски, заменяющие чудовищам лица.  
Самой ужасной из них была предводительница – Кроноса: коренастая, плотно сбитая, нечеловечески сильная, с уродливым шрамом на пол лица. Ее вид вселял в Кассандра такой ужас, что он боялся даже поднять на нее взгляд. Хотя если смотреть со спины (и, желательно, издалека – с другой стороны стоянки или прячась за конями, которых он чистил), то почти обычная баба, каких хватало и в их селении. Ну да, плечистая, кряжистая, но не обделенная ни фигурой, ни размерами женских прелестей.  
Сайласа и Каспиана – две уродливые массивные толстухи, в равной степени злобные и безумные. Их он особо не боялся, но они вызывали у Кассандра стойкое отвращение.  
Первые дни он считал, что ему крупно повезло. Захватившая его в плен, та, которую остальные называли Смерть, оказалась самой красивой, вернее, вообще единственной красивой из них. Стройная, с тонкими чертами лица и с длинной черной косой, она чем-то напоминала Кассандру благородную даму, однажды проезжавшую со своей свитой через их селение. Нет, Митоса не походила на нее лицом. Но общее в стати, в утонченности, в осанке и походке – несомненно было.  
Кассандр не тешил себя надеждой, что ему как мужчине может достаться эта прекрасная женщина-воительница – все же он раб, которого пощадили лишь ради выполнения черной работы, но Митоса ему нравилась. Ровно до первой ночи, проведенной в ее шатре.  
Когда однажды вечером Митоса позвала его в шатер и начала раздевать с самыми недвусмысленными намерениями, Кассандр на мгновение вообразил, что сбываются самые заветные его мечты. И, очевидно, Митоса заметила это по его лицу.  
– Какой наивный мальчик! – обидно рассмеялась она, рывком привлекая его к себе и вытряхивая из остатков одежды.  
Целовалась она неправильно. Так мужчина должен целовать женщину, но никак не наоборот. Но все-таки она была могущественным воином и его госпожой. И Кассандр смирился с неправильностью происходящего. Но ровно до тех пор, пока Митоса рывком не развернула его спиной к себе, а ее тонкая изящная рука не раздвинула ему ягодицы.  
– Что ты делаешь?!  
– Догадайся с трех раз, – проворковала Митоса ему в ухо и весьма чувствительно его прикусила.  
Кассандр вскрикнул и попытался вырваться, но Митоса легко его скрутила как куренка и, удерживая в захвате одной рукой, второй продолжила по-хозяйски ласкать его ягодицы. И это было крайне возмутительно! Он ведь готовился стать воином, он тренировался сражаться! А какая-то худосочная бабенка…  
Додумать мысль Кассандр не успел. Холодные длинные пальцы прекрасной воительницы проникли в него – туда, куда ничто не должно проникать в настоящего мужчину. А уж тем более не женские руки! Вернее, вошел сначала только один палец, но потом к нему добавился и второй и третий…  
Поначалу Кассандр пытался кричать, но уже после его второго вскрика посмеивающаяся Митоса бессердечно заявила:  
– О да, кричи погромче. Мои сестры подумают, что зря я лишаю их такого развлечения и присоединятся к нам. Ты же этого хочешь? Или нет?  
И дальше Кассандр уже терпел молча – кусал губы, хрипел, стонал. А потом, о ужас, происходящее начало его возбуждать. Тонкие, но сильные мозолистые пальцы, ритмично и жестко раз за разом входящие в его задний проход, кроме боли начали приносить и острое тягучее наслаждение. И Кассандр сам не заметил, как начал подаваться им навстречу, подкидывая задницу и расставляя пошире ноги, чтобы трахающая его рука входила еще глубже, еще болезненнее, еще слаще.  
Митоса отпустила его, только когда он выплеснулся на циновку и мешком свалился в лужицу собственного семени, пачкаясь в нем.  
Она нагнулась и потрепала его по щеке:  
– Какой страстный мальчик. Завтра продолжим, и так быстро ты уже не отделаешься. А пока убери здесь, раб.  
Весь следующий день Кассандр провел в полном смятении. С одной стороны, происходящее было совершенно, категорически неправильным. Но, с другой стороны, это ведь его прекрасная Митоса, могущественная воительница, превосходящая в силе любого из мужчин, и столь же желанная, сколько и пугающая. Так какая разница, что именно она делает с ним в постели?  
На следующий день он уже не пытался вырваться, но Митоса достала из сундука длинные мягкие шнуры, и принялась его связывать, начиная со сведенных за спиной рук.  
– Зачем? – удивился Кассандр.  
– Я так хочу, – рассмеялась Митоса. – Этого достаточно.  
Ему так нравился ее смех. Пугал и завораживал одновременно.  
Связывание закончилось сооружением тугой перевязи, сковывающей его мужское достоинство. Поначалу Кассандр не понял ни ее назначения, ни то, чем она ему грозит. Дошло до него только потом, после несколькочасового терзания его задницы, когда, изнывающий от желания и невозможности излиться, с горящим, словно разрывающимся и раскаленным членом, он умолял Митосу позволить ему кончить.  
И тогда она взяла его, насадившись своим лоном на его каменно стоящий и пылающий от перевозбуждения член. Кассандр в полубессознательном состоянии валялся на полу, а она раз за разом опускалась на него сверху, удовлетворяя им себя – так, как ей того хотелось, используя словно неодушевленный предмет.  
И самое ужасное, что впивающаяся в тело перевязь так и не дала ему кончить, пока Митоса не насытилась и не перерезала ее. Судорожным движением Кассандр коснулся собственного члена, выплеснулся и потерял сознание.  
В этом не было ничего и близко похожего на обладание мужчины женщиной – Кассандр не был девственником, и до нападения на их селение не под одну юбку успел залезть. Но теперь впервые брал не он, брали его. Хотя она и была женщиной.  
А еще пару недель спустя в их шатер пришла Кроноса и заявила, не сводя испытующего взгляда с лица Митосы:  
– Пора поделиться военной добычей. Ты ведь не слишком к нему привязалась?  
– Нет, я не привязываюсь, – отрезала Митоса и ушла из шатра, оставляя его наедине с самым страшным чудовищем, которое только знал Бронзовый век.  
Наступила самая долгая и страшная ночь в жизни Кассандра. А под утро он убил Кроносу и впервые погиб сам. А очнулся уже бессмертным.


End file.
